


Mar

by Feu_Eau



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abstract, Gen, POV First Person, Stream of Consciousness
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feu_Eau/pseuds/Feu_Eau
Summary: A kind of stream of consciousness writing about the sea.
Kudos: 1





	Mar

Morada primigenia. Fuente certera de vida. Temida, amada, alabada, despreciada, contaminada, ignorada.

  
Siento el olor a sal en el aire, mis pulmones expanden su tamaño en un vano deseo de contenerlo y purgarse del humo de la ciudad.

Las rocas bajo los pies arden por el constante abrazo del sol. Sé navegar esas rocas con los ojos cerrados, las plantas de mis pies se amoldan a cada hendidura y sobresaliente, mis brazos débiles saben encontrar su sostén, mi cuerpo conoce esos caminos, me dirige algo más intrínseco que la razón. Éste lugar es mi único y verdadero hogar.

El sonido del agua, hipnótico, el romper de las olas pero antes el mínimo sonido de la corriente al pasar por las piedras, la sinfonía del ir y venir eterno, las algas y los huevos de tortuga pasean en un musical vaivén, se estancan, siguen su curso, los cangrejos y los piojos de mar se esconden al sentir la vibración de mis pasos y las gaviotas en el aire cantan y buscan una oportunidad para descender.

El sonido del agua es el canto de la sirena que me da el último empujón para rendirme ante su llamado.

Ah, si tan solo pudiera respirar hondo debajo de las olas, abrir los brazos y dejarme ir, que mi cabello se transforme en algas y mi piel en escamas, ver la luz del Sol a través del dinámico cristal líquido, sentir las caricias de la corriente, el rose de cardúmenes de peces, la suavidad ingrávida de la arena en el lecho marino, ir cada vez más hondo, abrazar la oscuridad y la presión con el más piadoso amor. Dormir en una cama de corales, desprenderme del contaminado vicio de la humanidad con cada respiro, convertirme en espuma y rendirme al manto eterno del océano, que mi amor por la vida se vuelva burbujas.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weird one but I think I managed to capture most of my feelings in regard to the sea.  
> I know I should be consistent and write the notes and summary in Spanish too but I don't want to tbh haha I think this is the best way to present this work. Since it's very personal, the mix of English and Spanish seems appropriate.


End file.
